The Apeirophobic Traveler
by scandiacamoons
Summary: One-shot. Not really sure how to summarize without spoiling anything... Ah, short story about the destination of a traveler's final journey, being a wedding. Honestly it's just a bit angsty if you understand what happened with Arthur. USxUK USxOC


The day was beautiful. Anyone would have agreed it was the best- no, the perfect day. Excited people trailed up to the building, the white walls illuminating the sunlight, its simple design pleasing to everyone as they entered through the wooden doors. They spilled into the seats which were inside of the chapel, the floor and walls colored from the light that filtered through the stained glass windows. It had been a day everyone was looking forward to, the day that two would finally be connected by the lawful and symbolistic bond. It was something so meaningless yet, people cherished this belief, the idea that hadn't left anyone untouched with the soft sense of warm bliss, leaving them hoping for their future to hold something so special.

As people talked with one another about the upcoming event a man slipped through, hidden under the white hat he wore, quickly seating himself down in the row in the back, which was completely vacant. He looked around, careful not to meet anyone's eyes, his forest colored orbs gliding around at his surrounding.

The event was occurring on the chapel in the countryside, the one that sat on the top of the hill as it looked down upon a green meadow littered with flowers. The same place.

It was occurring on the day the groom claimed to be the best day of his life, for it was the day of his birthday. The same date.

And the inside of the chapel was covered in roses, the red contrasting against the white everyone wore, standing out as instead of something bloody, but lovely, a soothing color to take people's mind off of the constant white. The man reached out for one of the flowers, slowly retreating his finger away when he noticed that he pricked himself with a thorn the florists hadn't notice to remove, unlike the rest of the flower's stem.

It didn't take long for the people to settle down into their seats when they noticed the groom take his place next to the wedding officiant in the deepest part of the chapel, waiting under the light that shined down on him like a spotlight. It was breath taking, to say in the least; the hair even more golden as it seemed to have been gelled back all the way as he wore contacts rather than his tacky glasses he loved to wear, a rare sight for anyone who knew the groom. But it seemed as if his eyes gleamed the most, the blue being a bright shade as it glistened like clear water, shining as it matched his wide smile, enthusiastic for what was coming next. The man in the white hat couldn't help but remember as the chapel door was flung open, the music spilling out into the outside world as the bride took her first step inside, the groom smile becoming even wider than what some believed was possible.

58 times you had confessed to me

The man laughed a bit under his breath as he remembered them all. It happened at the office, the outside world dark as it was littered with specks of light from cars and buildings. The office was deserted, the only two people in a cubicle near the corner of the room, the lonely ceiling lights only on for them. One of the men was wearing glasses as he fidgeted around a bit, looking at anything around him other than the confused person standing in front of him, who was slowly becoming annoyed. The man with the glasses finally looked up, staring right into the other as he used all of his might for this one moment.

The man in the white hat found it pretty funny how shocked he was every time it happened.

12 times I accepted the confession

The pianist stopped playing, the chapel falling silent as everyone paid attention to the two standing under the sunlight. The officiate then began talking, reading on about something from a book he had opened. The groom looked down at the ground, biting his lips with uneasiness, the tension getting to him bit by bit until something grasped onto his hand. The groom looked up at the bride, a bit surprised before smiling upon the face that was covered by the white veil, squeezing onto the hand with comfort as he stood back up straight.

37 times I rejected you

The man in the glasses wasn't expecting it at first, surprised and disheartened as the other man back away, the shock on his face unforgettable as he quickly turned around left, leaving the other. The one that left didn't know what else to do, finding this as the perfect solution to the problem, not knowing how stubborn and persistent the one and the glasses truly could be. The man and the glasses then promised himself he wouldn't stop with just that, that he would continue until the other would feel the same way.

"One day," the man in the glasses would constantly tell the other. "I will make you mine."

Only 9 times was I able to continue to reject you

The officiate finally closed the book, a slight bang echoing through the silent chapel as the two turned to face each other for their vows. The bride began talking, her voice expressing the emotions that couldn't be seen through the veil as she continued on about how he was the best thing that had ever happened to her, promising to him that she will spend her whole life repaying everything he had given to her. During her speech the groom sniffled, the bride raising her hand up as she wiped the tears that were beginning to trail down his face, a smile no one could see calming down the groom as he nodded. Then began his speech to the bride, which consisted of jumbles of words and incomplete sentences as his face heated up from the embarrassment of not remembering the lines he had practiced for so long. It went on for a while as he continued to fail, until he suddenly grabbed onto both of the bride's hand, exclaiming, "I love you!"

35,771 times have I heard you say 'I love you'

and 7 times it wasn't for me

The man in the hat believed it was unfair, unfair for such a superior force to decide on something so cruel as to this. He was never released from it, the trauma that he received when he got the news that changed everything. At this point it didn't matter, as long as it didn't happen, he was content. But it seemed like even when life gave him that chance, he wasn't allowed escape from it. He was stuck, lost, confused, scared, and lonely.

57 times I waited for Kiku, for his device

The officiate smiled as he watched the groom's face heat up, his cheeks bright red as it stood out brightly like the roses against the white of the event. The officiate then turned to the side, reaching out for a small pillow as he picked it up, holding it up in front of the two. The groom took one of the metal bands, removing the glove from the bride's dainty fingers, the ring quickly slipping onto its rightful place. The bride then took the remaining ring, holding her breath in for a moment as she watched the silver band glide easily onto its spot on the ring finger before her hand was entwined with the grooms. She looked up at him, only to see the determined expression he wore as he stared at the officiate. She then too straightened her back, gripping onto the hand of the one she had come to love so much as she waited for the next part that would change everything.

57 times I have traveled

And with the magical words the officiate said, the groom reached over at the hem of the veil, feeling the fabric before he pulled it up, to reveal the face of his soon to be wife. When her face was completely revealed he stared for a moment, taking his time to soak up the memory as she blinked, her heart pounding before her lips were quickly occupied with her now husband, the person she had promised to spend the rest of her life with. She returned the kiss with just as much as enthusiasm, hot tears streaming down her face as she couldn't help but smile on this happy occasion. They pulled away, the husband giving her a big hug as they both smiled some more, the moment they had awaited for so long finally becoming a reality. Now, their life was complete.

58 times he has gotten married in this chapel on this day

and 49 times it had been with me

Everyone showed their congratulations in their own way; some clapped and others cheered. The man in the back stayed silent, only glancing at the new couples before looking out to the side, in hopes of being able to forget the pain inside his heart. He knew this was the only way, that this was the only escape.

57 times I have endured it

The wife yelped when she was suddenly picked up, holding onto her husband's neck tightly as he ran through the aisle and out the door, their gleeful laugh echoing as people got up from their seats, following the new couples for the after party. After a fair amount of pushing and shoving, everyone was able to get out of the door, the chapel now silently in a eerie lonely feeling. 'Just like that one time' the man in the white hat thought, the only one remaining.

49 times I lost you

The man got up from his seat as it creaked a bit, watching his step as he walked up the aisle, glancing up every now and then at the roses. When he made it to the end he looked up, the beautiful big stain glass in front of him, covered in intricate designs and colors. The last time he had seen this, no one was smiling.

8 time she lost you

The sun was beginning to set when he walked out of the building, turning around to look at the exterior, soaking in the image before giving it a small smile, one with only sadness. He lost, he tried. He played hard but in the end it was futile. It seemed like the superior power could win even if he cheated.

But, the man had one more trick up his sleeve.

57 times you died

It was rainy day when the man was combing through his mind in search of a solution, for anything. He didn't understand, his frustration boiling up as he felt like punching something, only to seat himself down when his black haired friend approached him. He then began ranting to him, how it was useless, how there was no other choice.

"Why don't you try looking at it from another way?" Kiku asked, the man looking up from his hands that were placed on the sides of his head. He stared at him with both confusion and utter loss, his eyes screaming how much of a failure he was. And then it hit him.

The man soon found himself standing in the middle of the massive field of grass and flowers, which were tinted with gold from the setting sun. He looked up at the sky, at the colors of pink, blue, orange, and purple, mixing together as if representing the man's mixed emotions. A wind came by, the field swaying in unison as the man stayed still, his mind set on completing the one task he had promised himself to do.

As he began walking he heard a slight cheer, turning around to look up at the hill, only to see the chapel. The cheer had came from the other side of the chapel, where the after party was being held. The man continued to stare at the chapel as the sun continued to set, the pink and orange that was previously in the sky now becoming blue and purple. He looked up, his eyes catching the sight of a star, the first star of the night.

'If you find the first star of the night and make a wish, it'll come true!' The man remembered someone telling him, a familiar voice he loved so much, that seemed to always sooth him during painful times. It was a childish belief, but it never hurt to try, especially when you had nothing left to lose.

And I have fallen in love with you an innumerable amount of times

The man raised an arm, placing it onto his eyes as he bit his lip. It took so much effort to hold it back and now it was too much for him to handle. It didn't matter anymore though, it was finally over.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Alfred," The man sobbed out. "I owe too much to be able to repay for everything you have done for me. And I love you, oh god I love you so much."

"I guess this world is just too small for the two of us. Just, please don't ever change, for mine and her sake. Just-I love you. And thank you. Thank you thank you thank you." The man wiped his arm across his face, getting one last look at the sky that was already distorting from the tears that continued to pour down his face.

"Being able to love you was the best thing that had ever happened to me." And he smiled, in adoration for the one he fell so hard for.

"And, I hope I get as lucky in my next life as I did in this life."

0 times I have died

*click*

1 time I have died

and 1 time you lived


End file.
